A Day of My Life: The Ethernon Journals
by mystogan123
Summary: My character goes to visit her brothers and find a new violin for Ikuto because she broke his as revenge for him stealing all her Mt. Dew.


A Day of My Life: The Ethernon Journals

It's my imagination, it can't be true. Seriously, I really hope this isn't the main hall of the Fairy Tail guild. I wanted to get close to here because my brothers are in the East Forest, which is near here, but I didn't want to be inside! I stare in disbelief at the circle of worried faces above me. I count three blondes, a redhead, a bluenette, two brunettes, and, oddly enough, two flying cats that are wondering why I randomly dropped out of the sky. Wait, go back, rewind, the cats are talking and FLYING! I really am in Fairy Tail, what place would be odd enough to have flying, talking, cats? Fairy Tail of course. They are the only people strange enough to keep cats that can talk and fly. I speak.

"Someone please slap me." Everyone standing over me looks at me like I'm mental until some guy with silver/white hair breaks through the circle and actually slaps me. Finally someone listens to what I say. The sharp crack rings through the room and my head is snapped to the side from the force of the slap. My face hurts horribly now, but whatever. I need a good slap to the face every once in a while. I look up at the people staring down at me and speak again.

"My name is Arna Ethernon. What's yours?" they stare at me in disbelief for the second time that day. I sigh in frustration. I need to get out so I can buy Ikuto a violin to replace the one I broke. I swear it was an accident, but no one seems to believe me. I _do_ have a legendary temper and Ikuto _did_ decide it would be funny to steal my entire stock of Mt. Dew, but I'm not so petty as to hold a grudge over a thing like that. Okay, so I _didn't _break it on accident and it _was_ revenge for my Mt. Dew, but it's not like I'm going to stuff his mattress with rocks and concrete, I already did that. I know I sound totally evil, but I'm not, I'm just emotionally challenged. I look at the guys to see if they've come out of their trance yet, they have. They're introducing themselves now. "Laxus, Rufus, Sting." That's the three blondes. "Cobra." That's the redhead. "Jellal." The bluenette. "Rogue, Gray." The two brunettes have finally spoken. "Lyon." That's the guy that slapped me. I grin and stand up as I hear footsteps pounding the cobblestones outside, finally. The first thought in my head is, _I will stuff their mattresses with concrete and bricks for being late. _M y second thought, _I'm so glad they finally came to get me away from here!_ Maybe I'm a bit crazy sometimes, but I still love my friends in an older-sister type way. Kukai and Libertá burst through the doors begging me to _not _stuff their mattresses with rocks and I tell them I'll consider it if they buy me ice-cream when we get back. They agree instantly and I laugh internally, there is no chance that they won't have their mattresses stuffed with rocks, but I might as well get ice-cream out of this. As I said before, I'm emotionally challenged. Whatever.

I arranged to meet with my younger twin brothers Zeref and Acnologia in the East Forest. I'll meet with Acnologia tonight and pummel some sense into him, then talk to Zeref tomorrow before I go home. I do these checks once or twice a year depending on my brothers' activity levels. For example; seven years ago after Acnologia disintegrated Tenroujima I came back and checked to see why Acnologia had used so much magic. Oh, yeah. Acnologia is a dragon. He was human originally, but Zeref changed him. I miss the days when Acnologia was human. Oh well. Ooh, this is a bad headache. I passed out a second later in the center of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

*timeskip* (a few hours later)

I came to in the Fairy Tail infirmary, the calm circle of concerned faces around me, but with the addition of five faces: Lyon, Kukai, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, and Tsukiyomi himself.

"Good morning Mr. Black Cat of misfortune." Sarcasm laced my voice like poison and you could tell. I wasn't in a good mood.

"I thought I told you not to call e by that name, Arna."

"Since when do I take orders from YOU?"

"I don't remember saying you take orders from me, but I do hope you'll listen to me." I snorted.

"Me. Listen to you? Never." The idiot Tsukiyomi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you have to listen to the specifications for that violin you were buying me."

"Do I really have to?" I pouted and looked at Kukai

"Sorry Arna, but you do." I sighed and listened in as Tsukiyomi started to drone on and on about the violin he wanted.

*timeskip* (Because I'm lazy and don't know anything about violins)

It had taken three hours for Tsukiyomi to finish his lecture on the perfect violin, which he now had. I finally decided that it was too much trouble to actually buy him a violin, so I just formed one for him to use and gave him money to buy a bow for it. I have to stay here to control my brothers though. I'm meeting Acnologia tonight in the forest so I can beat some sense into him and then tomorrow I'm meeting with Zeref to talk to him about the crimes he has committed. Oh, it's time to "talk" to Acnologia. Whatever. I don't feel like walking so I'll take the fast way. I spread my wings and jump out the infirmary window. I'm totally aware of Rogue Cheney watching me creepily from the shadows.

As I fell through the air I waited until the last minute before opening my wings with a soft 'whumph'. I sailed out over Magnolia, heading for the forest. Looking out to my left I could see Kardia Cathedral's bell tower dominating the skyline. I turned to the right and headed towards the East Forest and my idiot little brother.

*timeskip to when Arna is meeting Acnologia*

"Yo, lil' bro. You here?" I yelled out into the forest as I walked towards the clearing where we had agreed to meet up. I heard a soft grumbling and looked up to see my brother standing there. I smiled, walked up to him, grabbed his long black and blue dragon tail, and flipped him into the dirt. (A/N): Acnologia is a huge black and blue dragon that is extremely dangerous.) He glared at me and I started to pummel sense into him.

*timeskip to after fight* (This is because Acnologia is a dragon and I don't feel like describing a bloody scene where someone gets stabbed with a dragon's claw.)

I looked at my knocked-out younger brother and sighed.

"Idiot." I murmured under my breath. "You know better than to make me angry." I walked away, leaped into the sky, and flew away, feeling satisfied that Logia-nee would not be hurting any more people. (A/N: nee is a Japanese honorific for ones brother.)

*timeskip to next day* (Because I feel lazy again.)

I yawn and stretch, look to the clock, see that it's 12:00 ad jump out of bed. I hurry to change my clothes, then jump out the window and run towards the very center of the East Forest. I have to meet Zeref there at one and its 12:30 now, I really hop I'm not late, Zeref absolutely despises people who are late. I arrive in the forest's center at 1:00 on the dot. Zeref is already there, trust him to be early.

"Hello, brother." Zeref looks up and smiles.

"I'm glad you decided to arrive on time for once, Arna." I grin back at him; he always makes me feel better. I ask how he has been doing and he says he fine, I don't believe him. I eventually find that he thinks someone has been stalking him. I grin at him and tell him that's because I've had one of my friends, Nova, watching him. He looks relieved and tells me that he has finally learned the value of human life. I hug him tightly then step back to prepare a portal. He asks where I'm going and I tell him that I do have a life you know. He laughs and smiles, saying that he doubts it. I growl at him then reach out and ruffle his hair, showing I didn't mean it. I finish preparing the portal and star at the swirl of black, silver, blue, and purple.

"Bye, Zeref."

"Sayonara, Oneechan." (A/N: Oneechan means big sister in Japanese. Sayonara is goodbye.)

"Bambina, is that you?" I hear Debito's voice from the other side of the portal and smile.

"No, Debito, I'm Arna's evil twin sister Anna." I hear soft laughter from the other side, hug Zeref ad step into the portal. Finally, I'm heading home to Regalo and my life there.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Arna.


End file.
